


What's a Stiles?

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles, Derek falls for Stiles, Falling In Love, M/M, POV Derek, Stiles obsesses over Derek, blurb story, sterek, strangers to friends to more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: A story of a werewolf falling in love with a boy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...trying something a bit different and just writing smaller blurbs rather then longer chapter or whatever.

“What are you doing here? This is private property.”

The boy stared at Derek, startled at his sudden appearance. The new wolf mumbled something, Derek didn’t know, he wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were draw to the boy with the moles dotting his face.

He wondered about those marks.

If they made him feel self-conscious, if kids made fun of him when he was growing up; he wondered if they were sprinkled across his entire body.

Derek sucks in a deep breath, tossed the lost inhaler at the new wolf and turned on his heel.

“Dude, that was Derek _Hale_.”


	2. Chapter 2

He was getting arrested; hands cuffed behind his back, walked to the patrol car.

Derek thought something was off when he got back to the house the night before, he couldn’t put his finger on it but something was just different. He woke up, got dress and was about to go back out looking for clues to what happened to his sister when there was a knock on the door.

And now he was being brought in on suspicion of murder.

The new wolf, _Scott_ , was on the edge of the trees near some rusted heap trying to not be seen and failing miserably at it. He was sure the other boy was around somewhere, he could smell him; something he’d noticed since meeting him in the woods that first day. There was a scent lingering everywhere he seemed to go, a sweet but spicy kind of scent he couldn’t begin to identify, but he wanted to _try_.

Derek wasn’t in the backseat of the patrol car for more than a minute when the front door opened and the boy scrambled in.

The scent hit him like a punch this close and Derek just wanted to _drown_ in it.

“Okay, just so you know, I’m not afraid of you.”

Derek felt a twisting in his stomach, it took a great deal of effort to not let out the whine he felt building in the back of his throat; the idea of scaring him not sitting well with him.

“Okay,” The boy stuttered. “Maybe I am. Doesn’t matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed,” Girl _he_ killed? “She was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn’t she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can’t do that. Is that why you killed her?”

He _didn’t_ kill anyone, certainly not his _sister_.

“Why are you so worried about me when it’s your friend who’s the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they’re gonna do, just keep cheering him on? I can’t stop him from playing, but you can. And trust, you want to.”

The boy was yanked from the front seat, the passenger door slammed shut once he was out.

Derek let out a slow breath, closing his eyes and trying to count with the rhythm of his beating heart. He felt and itch under his skin, the urge to shift was there and so close to the surface. He glanced out the front window and the urge to bury his nose in the boy’s neck, was even stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel the wolfsbane coursing through his veins; his entire body felt like it was on fire. He could find Scott, taking care of a wolfsbane bullet wound was something he’d need to lean anyway.

Derek had stumbled his way to the school, his goal to find Scott and get his help; he knew it was Kate who’d shot him, he caught her vile scent when he was following the alpha’s trail. Scott could at least get into the Argent’s house and find the bullet.

He could find Scott and as soon as his was holding his hand up in front of the rusting Jeep he realized that while his intention was to find Scott, his instincts brought him to Stiles.

The Jeep lurched to a halt as Derek fell to his knees in front of it, panting heavily and sweating and barely maintaining control.

Scott jogged over, Stiles climbed out of the Jeep, both boys clearly at a loss for what to do. Scott seemed nervous, his eyes darting around the parking lot while Stiles looked on with concern.

“He’s not looking so good, dude.”

“Why aren’t you healing?” Scott tried to hold him up.

“I can’t. It was-it was a different kind of bullet.” Derek ground the words out, trying to breathe through the pain.

“A silver bullet?”

Of _course,_ he’d think of a silver bullet. “ _No,_ you idiot.”

His eyes started to flicker between their natural hazel green and the ice blue of his wolf, causing Scott to panic, urging him to stop but he _couldn’t_. As much as he wanted to, _tried_ to, he just couldn’t.

Scott got him up and helped him into the passenger seat of the Jeep. Derek felt relief as soon as he was inside, feeling safer and less exposed then when he was outside; Stiles’ scent laying heavy in the air inside the car. The pain was still there, he was sure he was still saying but there was a small amount of comfort in being around that spicy sweet scent he seemed to be chasing all over town.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was going to saw off his arm; it was a last resort but Derek was surprised that he was actually prepare to do it. Scott gets to the Vets in time with the bullet, but it’s close and he looses consciousness.

\-----

“He’s cute.”

“Laura?” Derek looks around for his sister; he can’t be sure where he is but it’s dark.

“I’m not surprised you went for someone like him, you kind of have a type – crazy ex’s excluded.” Laura steps from the shadows.

“How are you here right now?”

Laura shrugs. “You’re on the brink of death, how else?”

“What?”

“Wolfsbane bullet to the arm? Shot by said crazy ex? Sounding familiar? I can’t believe you were going to make that poor boy cut off your arm.”

“It was that only thing I could think to do if Scott didn’t make it back.”

Laura nodded. “Well, he’s cute.”

“Scott?”

“No. Stiles.”

“Why would I care?”

“Oh Derek, you can’t lie to me. You’ve known him maybe a week and you’ve already fallen for him. Hard.”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. “I have not.”

“Then explain how you came to stand in front of his car when Scott was just a few feet away? You were drawn to him. Just admit it; you like him.”

Derek stared back at his sister, wanting to challenger her; he sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Yeah, I do.”

“Don’t mess it up.”

_“Derek. Derek, come on-”_

Derek looks around, drawing his eyebrows together. “Stiles?”

“Wake up little brother wake-”

\-----

“-up! Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know! I can’t reach it!”

“He’s not waking up! I think he’s dying. I think he’s dead!” Stiles shakes Derek, sucking in a deep breath as he draws his arm back. “Please don’t kill me for this.” He brings his fist down, connecting with Derek’s jaw. “Ow!”

Derek blinks awake, he looks from Stiles to Scott, reaching out his hand. “Give me.”

Derek walks out of the vet clinic thinking about his sister, about seeing her again.

And about how if it weren’t for Stiles, who had no reason to want to help or save him, he would be dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will continue to mainly be in Derek's POV, but I am going to be throwing in Stiles' POV every few sections. I'll be putting STILES at the top of the chapter (if you can call them that) in bold and hopefully remembering to center it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**STILES**

Stiles was surprised how scared he was when he saw Derek turning gray on the floor of the vet clinic. This was a virtual stranger, someone who he still believed was a murderer. Why would he be so worried about him? Other than being a decent human being, but it was more than that. And it was something that confused Stiles.

He found his thoughts drifting to Derek, alone in his burnt-out shell of a house, and not Lydia and her bouncing strawberry blonde hair. The girl he’s been in love with and admiring from afar no longer drew his attention.

“Dude,” Scott halted him in the hallway on the way to their next class, his hand on the sleeve of his shirt. “Are you okay?”

“What?”

“You just walked past Lydia and didn’t say a word to her; you didn’t even _look_ at her.”

“Oh.” Stiles looked behind him, catching the top of Lydia’s head as she made her way down the hall. “I don’t know, I guess I just missed her.”

“You missed – what do you _mean_ you missed her? You always know where she is, it’s like you have a tracker on her.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, pulling his arm free and walking away. Scott took a few quick steps to fall in line beside him. “So, I missed her? My minds been a little preoccupied lately what with all these werewolves almost dying all around me, oh and not to mention my best friend trying to _kill_ me.”

Scott groaned, trailing behind Stiles. “Dude, I said I was sorry about that!”

Stiles chose to deal with…whatever was going on by focusing on the negitives of Derek Hale; convincing himself and Scott that, no he wasn’t the one to go to for help and advice.

Stiles could help Scott keep control, they didn’t need Derek; hell, he may not need to see Derek again.

He didn’t even want to.

Not really.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one ready to go for you all, back it Derek's POV until noted :)

Idiots. They’re both idiots.

_You’re a little in love with one of them_. Derek hear Laura’s teasing voice in the back of his mind, only serving to anger him further.

Scott and Stiles jog out of the school, stupid wide grins on their faces.

“I’m gonna kill both of you! What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire _state_ in the school?”

“Sorry.” Scott grinned, casting a glance at Stiles. “I didn’t know it would be that loud.”

“Yeah.” Stiles scoffed a laugh, far too pleased with his night so far. “It was loud. And it was _awesome_!”

Derek stared at them with wide-eyed disbelief. “Shut up.” He snapped.

“Don’t be such a sour wolf.”

Derek attention was pulled away from Stiles, Scott noticing the vet, and their suspected rouge alpha, was now missing from his back seat.

There was a split second, where Derek looked back to his car then back at Scott. He didn’t hear anything; this alpha was about to get behind him without him picking up on any movements. He felt the breath on the back of his neck and knew what was coming.

He tried to tell Stiles to run, but when he opened his mouth the alpha plunged its claws into his back, sinking them right into his lungs. Nothing but a choked gagging sound an blood came out of his mouth; he was tossed to the side like a piece of garbage, immobile and unable to protect anyone.

Unable to protect Stiles.

“ _Stiles_.”

Everything went dark, the last thing Derek heard was Scott and Stiles locking themselves inside the school.”


End file.
